digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Felikis/Archivo6
Archivando... Blog para anunciar y publicitar el rol Digimon de Tuenti Hola Felikis. Quisiera preguntarte si me permites crear un blog informativo para anunciar DigiTuenti Rol, un rol de Digimon de Tuenti en el que llevo bastante tiempo. El motivo de ésta publicidad es que ultimamente andamos escasos de miembros y los pocos que hay rolean de forma esporádica. Hemos tenido períodos de prosperidad en el que había gran cantidad de usuarios, pero tambien sufrimos etapas de crisis hasta estar apenas 5 personas. Por eso me gustaría que me permitieras esto, para que los fans de Digimon conozcan nuestro rol y se unan. Podrán interpretar a cualquier personaje de la franquicia, no importa si no ha hecho aparicion en el anime y juntos revivir momentos de la serie o crear nuevas aventuras. ¡Gracias y ojalá te unas tu también! Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 23:39 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Algunas cosas Hola se que no edito tanto como otros usuarios, pero veo que es una wiki conocida y los adm y reversores no estan muy activos, por lo que a veces no hay forma de frenar el vandalismo. Opino que sería muy positivo para la wiki darle el cargo de reversor a un usuario ma activo como XxBrayanxX u otro.Morxito 00:03 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Imágenes sin uso Hola Felikis, revisando veo que se suben varias imágenes que luego no se usan, ya van bastantes imágenes sin uso, pienso que sería conveniente borrar algunas o reactivar un bot. --Ignimon (discusión) 02:20 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Pabloimvs Hola Felikis, gusto en saludarte. Soy el burócrata de Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki en Español. Estuve siguiendo a Pabloimvs wka ya que creó una página que nada tenía que ver con nuestra wiki allá, entonces revisé en qué otras wikis editaba y me di cuenta que, aunque tiene a Digimon entre sus wikis favoritas, su única edición es un vandalismo. Al parecer fundó otra wiki de un tema que no muchos conocen y edita de esa forma para llamar la atención. Te aconsejo bloquearlo para que no siga vandalizando, pues al parecer no tiene intenciones de aportar. Te lo dejo como inquietud (PD: Aproveché de restaurar el artículo que vandalizó), saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 15:16 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Nueva nomenclatura Hola Felikis, cuando pueda editar ¿te ayudo renombrando los artículos? Además he visto que quitas algunas categorías, cuando edite ¿quito las que están demás? Ignimon (discusión) 18:31 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Imagen de plantilla No veo porque ponerle la misma imagen de la wiki en inglés, es mejor ponerle una foto que guarde relación con el nombre del episodio, (en el doblaje inglés los nombres están cambiados), además subes de nuevo imágenes que yo había sacado para poner otra más adecuada. Ignimon (discusión) 21:48 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Duda Disculapa por molestarte de nuevo con la plantilla pero quisiera saber como agregarle una imagen si me pudieras ayuda te lo agradeceria PD:Mañana me conectare en el chat como a las 11 por si me puedes dar indicaciones un saludoRyusakif25 (discusión) 16:54 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Niños elegidos Hola solo son niños elegidos los de Digimon 1, 2 y 4, los demas se consideran tamers.Puedo quitar la categoria niños elegidos y agregar "tamers" a quienes son en verdad tamers y no niños elegidos? Morxito (discusión) 23:32 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Afiliación cuestión Hola. Si está interesado en Afiliarte con el Digimon Universe Wiki? Es el Polaco wiki acerca de Digimon. Lo siento por mi español, pero se trata de traductor - puedo hablar Inglés. Cuanto, Final Cannon 15:26 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Pestañas Tamers Hola Felikis, te escribo porque no sé como funcionan las pestañas del analizador de Tamers, por ejemplo puse lo que dice el doblaje latino en el episodio 40, pero no aparece en la página. --Ignimon (discusión) 16:54 24 jul 2012 (UTC) deja de borrar mis cosas! porfavor! hola,te pido por favor que dejes de borrar mis cosas....nose que otra cosa poner aparte de eso....solo quiero hacer algo aqui....asi que te pido PORFAVOR que no borres todo lo que hago.... :( D: :'( me pone triste....eres malo :( querias tu firma? hay la tienes! (Sashametalgarurumona (discusión) 19:43 28 jul 2012 (UTC)) ¬_¬ ¬¬ gracias felikis por tus saludos igualmente Lenintomala (discusión) 13:55 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Un aviso!! Administrador! hay un problema en esta pagina -----> http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Patamon_%28Adventure%29 es que.....todos los digimon tienen ataques no? pues patamon tiene "burbuja de aire" y en esa pagina no dice en ningun lugar "ataques" o "tecnicas" :/ es eso a lo que venia,saludos! :D espero que sea de buena ayuda lo que hice!! (Sashametalgarurumona (discusión) 17:09 2 ago 2012 (UTC)) Hola amigo, gracias por la bienvenida. La verdad es que si tengo algunas dudas, pero creo que son por ser nuevo en esto, y que cuando coja soltura y me acostumbre, aprendere. Hasta entonces gracias, y por aqui teneis a un nuevo. Kristian Andrea (discusión) 18:56 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Kristian Andrëa Hola Felikis, ¿porque no puedo subir imagenes a este wiki? Mabl (discusión) 19:57 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Duda Felikis me gustaria saber donde puedo hallar el manga xross wars completo si me dieras esa informacion un saludo Ryusakif25 (discusión) 02:39 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo de perfil Hola Felikis, te escribo para informarte de que alguien ha estado vandalizando mi perfil, borrando el texto presentativo que añadí y poniendo chorradas. Quisiera saber si podrías revertir lo que ese individuo hizo, ya que no recuerdo todo lo que puse 20:34 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento Gracias Felikis. Y siento no haber podido estar mas activo en la wiki, ya que ando liado con estudios y otras cosas 20:58 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Pregunta sobre categoria Me di cuenta que dicen que la Categoria Videojuego es para los videojuegos y no para los que aparecen ahi,pero en esa categoria hay ya varios articulos sobre Digimon (Ejemplo Antylamon Blossomon BomberNanimon...etc)¿no se les debe eliminar esas paginas de esa caregoria? Gerrero Twarmon (discusión) 02:18 15 ago 2012 (UTC) OK gracias por resolverme esa duda Gerrero Twarmon (discusión) 19:05 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Episodio Frontier Quería decirte que gracias por la información que me has proporcionado del episodio "Derrotame - Burninggreymon, el guerrero legendario desatado" que he editado. Llevo mucho tiempo sin pasar por la página y no sabía algunas cosa así que siento si he causado alguna molestia. Air21 (discusión) 23:36 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Felicitaciones Hola Felikis, sólo pasaba para felicitarte por tu GRAN trabajo en esta Wiki. Vengo de la Mortal Kombat Inferno/Mortal Kombat Wiki, donde antes era administrador, y ahora la pondré en mantenimiento si me vuelven a otorgar ese puesto. Tengo poco menos de 10000 contribuciones y estoy desde diciembre de 2010, tu historia se parece a la mía, porque cuando yo llegué había 2500 artículos, 1000 de mala calidad, ahora hay 3000 y 300 o 400 de mala calidad y ya no hay vandalismo excesivo. Pero falta mucho para hacer en mi Wiki. Sólo te quería felicitar por las ganas que le pones. Ah, si te interesa, tenemos un sistema de msj con plantillas que te pueden resultar de lo más interesante y novedoso, pásate por mi discusión en Mortal Kombat Wiki y vemos si lo quieres traer a Digimon Wiki. Saludos, nos vemos XD Cryomancer7 (Mi Discusión) 23:02 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Si, si hay un par de paginas que afirmasn que existe digimon crusader, ademas de que puedes ver la imagen del juego en las diversas fotos que hay de digimon adventure story.... deje un link de refernecia en la pagina de Digimon Crusader, pero esta en portuges, sin embargo el link tiene ya una traducccion, ademas lo puedes ver en facebook, ahi lo encontre yo. Si existe digimon Crusader Si, si hay un par de paginas que afirmasn que existe digimon crusader, ademas de que puedes ver la imagen del juego en las diversas fotos que hay de digimon adventure story.... deje un link de refernecia en la pagina de Digimon Crusader, pero esta en portuges, sin embargo el link tiene ya una traducccion, ademas lo puedes ver en facebook, ahi lo encontre yo. Anidramon347 19:47 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Hola Hola Felikis Estoy de acuerdo con nombrar reversores y me imagino quiénes son. En mi opinión deberían ser simplemente nombrados, ya que (si son quiénes creo) han contribuido lo suficiente como para lograr ganar el flag en comparación a los demás usuarios, sin embargo también creo que debería discutirse de forma directa por lo que me intentaré conectar al IRC, el problema es que tengo tiempo después de las 22:00 hrs en Chile (aprox las 2 o 3am en España), el sábado tal vez pueda conectarme e intentaré entrar con frecuencia al IRC las veces que pueda para ver si coincidimos pronto, en el caso de que no sea así, aceptaré la decisión que tomes junto a Bryanzx. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 01:57 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Tab Hola Felikis me parece propicio añadir el tab de los episodios, también a las películas, ya que así quedarían de una forma más ordenada. ¿qué te parece la idea? --Ignimon (discusión) 22:38 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Alianza Saludos administrador de Digimon Wiki queriamos proponeros la administración de Detective Conan formar una alianza entre los dos wikis para así, vernos beneficiados ambos wikis, estaremos esperando la respuesta de vuestra administración para saber que os parece la idea, aquí un link de Detective Conan: Este...Bueno eso es todo un Cordial Saludo ;) Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 21:28 31 ago 2012 (UTC) : Aquí la imagen http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Logo_detective_conan.png Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 23:09 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Digimon Hunters Hola, no encuentro la página de Digimon Hunters o redirecciona a la de Xros Wars ,¿porque no aparece ese articulo si es importante ya que es el utimo anime? Morxito (discusión) 16:39 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: No sé, dudo de la ofibialidad de esas páginas, en la wiki inglesa y wikimon aparece como un séptimo anime de Digimon. Yo cre que es un anime secuela de Xros Wars. Por ciert esta es una página oficial.--Morxito (discusión) 23:28 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Perdón Lo siento Felikis,acabé de Editar una página,lo juro,pero salió mal,por favor no me bloquees,se borro no sé por qué,perdona por favor,no fué mi intención Christian T.k Y Patamon (discusión) 02:45 5 sep 2012 (UTC) lo siento paso gracias. Un user con buenas intenciones hola felikis en el momento en que mires esto voy a decirte algo,porque consideras que hay articulos inecesarios en el wiki,una buena idea es hablar con los del fanon y obtener mas imagenes,mas gente,mas paginas,mas contribuciones,ademas estaba leyendo lo de Davis y vi que trasladaron lo de Daikari,se que nunca se comprobo,pero eso no quiere decir que sea fanfiction,porque la fanfiction se implica solamente cuando lo crean otras personas,entonces esto si salio en la serie pero nunca se comprobo,con lo cual no lo crearon otras personas lo que aparece en las series no es fanficion y ademas no me diras que Davis es fanficionista ¿no?,bueno espero que obtes por mi idea ah y yo tambien tengo un wiki pero no es lo mismo que el tuyo,este es de cualquier cosa que quieran,fanfic,naturales,sociales,pokemon,digimon,dragon ball,jessie todo lo que quieran, entiendes, el promedio de una pagina haci es de 2.389 paginas entonces, por que no miras todas las wikis, las sumas y veras cuantas paginas podremos tener y si quieres colaborar pon cosas de digimon tambien. Atentemente:190.174.195.124 (discusión) 03:11 17 sep 2012 (UTC) PD:La direcion es es.movie.wikia.com :Hola. En respuesta a los artículos innecesarios, algunas veces se trata de artículos que repiten contenido (ejemplo: "Argumento sobre digimons") pero en su mayoría son fanon, preguntas, o simple vandalismo (intencionado o no intencionado, pero lo es). :En lo referente al fanon, los usuarios de la Digimon Fanon Wiki conocen que existe este sobre info. real. Si te refieres al hecho de permitir que aquí pongan cosas fanon, no nos interesa. ¿Motivo? Las peleas entre usuarios. Afirmar que, por ejemplo, Kari se casara con T.K. es algo que se ha debatido mucho, sin pruebas, y eso molesta a algunos fans. Si lo hicieramos con Davis, ocurre lo mismo. Y como es normal, no vamos a estar discutiendo esos temas a diario. :Además, el hecho de que la gente invente Digimon terminaría provocando que las páginas reales fueran olvidadas. Ya nos pasó en su momento con otro tema. Además, no me quejo de la cantidad de contenido (2524 páginas no está mal), ya que por ejemplo, la versión inglesa cuenta con el doble de páginas, pero al menos la mitad de las mismas son fanon. :Y lo de tu wiki, intentaré pasarme por ahí. De todas formas, la próxima vez procura dejarme un mensaje con tu usuario normal de Wikia para poder responderte en tu página de discusión. Un saludo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 08:00 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Nombres de personajes Tengo la duda sobre cual es la nomenclatura de los nombres de personajes, porque hay personajes solo con el nombre americanizado en el título, otros con los nombres mezclados entre japonés y doblado, por lo que estuve renombrando, pero tú renombraste de nuevo, entonces yo opiné en el foro, pero al parecer no hay acuerdo, podrías aclararme el tema. --Morxito (discusión) 17:28 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: Entonces habría que poner Daisuke "Davis" Motmiya, Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, Ruki "Rika" Makino, así,entre otros, me parece contraproducente mezclar nombres japoneses y americanizados, pero si así los quieres. --Morxito (discusión) 20:54 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis, quería preguntarte si podía subir Screenshots del juego Digimon Masters Online, son screenshots que he sacado por mi cuenta a medida que fui jugando, vos decime si se pude o no :3. ZeroEye (discusión) 19:03 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Reversión Hola Felikis, quería informarte de que un usuario no reguistradoha agregado información a la página de Mirei Mikagura, la cual es cierta. Lo unico malo es que ha borrado la plantilla de personaje que puse y ha añadido una tabla nueva en el Modo Fuente. Me gustaria saber si puedes revertir el borrado de dicha plantilla. 19:21 24 sep 2012 (UTC) DUDA felikis podrias aclarame como votar porque jamas lo e hecho gracias un saludo Ryusakif25 (discusión) 22:13 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Re:VpR Me parece bien, por cierto, me gustaria hablar contigo acerca de algo importante, cuando puedas, ve al canal de la wiki, de 17:00-20:00 hora de América latina, si no te veo por allá para el 1 de octubre, o antes, te dejaré un mensaje aquí acerca del tema, pero preferiria hablarte primero, saludos. -- 00:06 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis,quisiera saber como y/o donde conseguir el capitulo en el cual aparece Stravimon y como se llama tal capitulo,si puedes conseguirlo te lo agradesere. --Ignimon (discusión) 9:36 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis te quiero aclarar, que ese útmo mensaje no te lo dejé yo, pues aunque está firmado con mi nombre lo hizo un usuario sin registrar, que no soy yo. Ignimon (discusión) 00:53 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Duda contemas de discucion Hola.... tengo una duda y creo que tu puedes aclararla o decirme quien puede ayudarme, tengo un confucion acerca de Los Temas de Discucion '''de las paginas de la wiki y sobre las '''plantillas de etapas evolutivas '''de algunos digimons...espero me responas hasta luego Anidramon347 20:31 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Me pueden decir como subir imagenes del pc al wikiGamramon777 (discusión) 22:51 26 oct 2012 (UTC) Re:VpR Estoy de acuerdo con terminarla ahora (habiendo visto recién el mensaje). --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 19:13 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Tema del que tenia duda De lo que queria que me aclalaras es sobre un tema acerca de las digievoluciones mas poderosas (Omnimon, Imperialdrmon PM, Gallantmon CM, etc...) Si te has fijado que en la linea evolutiva que tiene cada uno de sus articulos con su foto (la plantilla de la que te hablaba) te habras fijado que Omnimon aparte de ser su etapa maxima tambien tiene agregado a Omnimon X y a Imperialdramon PM..........Pues...estaba pensando....¿Porque no hacer los mismo con Gallantmon, Susanomon y Shine Greymon agregandoles a Arresterdramon Superior Mode Xros UP? Mi Argumento es...... que si Imperialdramon FM Necesita Datos de Omnimon (Omega Sword) para llegar al Paladin Mode y se le agregóal articulo de Omnimon en su plantilla de etapas, Arresterdramon SM necesita datos de Los anteriores 5 heroes (Brave Snatcher) tendria que ser lo mismo en su plantilla Ya que...Omnimon tiene 3 opciones de avanzar de etapa: Omnimon X e Imperialdramon PM (pero no directamente, sino que atravez de la espada) pasa lo mismo con Arredrmn SM Xup Los anteriores 5 (sin contar a Shotmon) tambien tendrian opciones...... IMPERIALDRMON FM : IMPERIALDRMON PM / ARRESTERDRAMON SM XROS UP GALLANTMON: GALLANTMON X / GALLANTMON CM / ARRESTERDRAMON SM " SUSANOMON: sOLO A ARRESTERDRAMON " SHINEGREYMON: SHINEGREYMON BM / ARREST" PERDONA POR HACERLO TAN LARGO PERO SI NO NO LE VAS A ENTENDER...... Mi punto es que a cada uno de los heroes (en la eteapa en la que se combinan con el Brave Snatcher) deberian tener en su plantilla la parte DIGIXROS y tener a Arresterdramon SM Xup espero que entiendas el tema y si no...queria que me dijeras quien me puede ayudar en esto ... y aparte que me dijeras si puedo(o puede alguien mas) abrir un tema de DISCUSION para analizar ésta idea. Y bueno de antemano queria que me dijeras si puedo entrar en la discusion de DIGIMON FUSION (si...esta horrible el nombre) para agregar una propuesta o si tu o alguien más lo haria por mi y aparte :ya que si lo has notado cada ariculo de cada temporada tiene una imagen GIF con sus diferentes titulos agrege yo y pues eso de FUSION me orilla a hacer otro recolpilado de la imagen gif de Xros Wars :-(...... bueno...ojala me respondas.......lamento molestarte coneste mensajote, nos vemos Anidramon347 21:44 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Porcierto nadie me ha dicho como hacer eso de mi firma con direcion...asi que te dejo un link de mi discusion: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Saourmon Re: En hora buena Si lei los resultados amigo y bueno ahora que tengo un cargo espero desenvolverme de la manera adecuada para ayudar al buen funcionamiento de la wiki cualquier cosa duda algo te are saber para a si tener un buen trabajo en conjunto con los 3 administradores y el otro reversor bueno adios cuidate y suerte en todo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:40 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Que tipo de cosas no se borrarán ¿Que tipo de cosas no se borrarán? El asunto es que hay dias que hago una modificacion el alguna página y al tiempo me llega un mensaje diciendo que tu o cualquier otro usuario ha borrado lo que edité. Así que quisiera saber que tipo de cosas puedo publicar sin temor a que sea borado. Por favor responde. CatatonicBryan (discusión) 19:02 4 oct 2012 (UTC) .l. no lo sabia deberias mejorar tu caracter .l. tienes algun problema??? culeroo Hola Felikis, hace tiempo que no escribo, soy Joacoz pero al no poder escribirte desde mi usuario te escribo sin registrarme. Después de un largo tiempo decidí a menos intentar volver a ver cómo iba la cosa por aca. Me entro la nostalgia de querer volver a hacer las ediciones de antes.Quería pedirte si podría darse el caso de poder desbloquear mi usuario para volver a utilizarlo, cómo usuario común, como en un inicio de hace mucho tiempo. Después de tantas cosas me arrepiento por haberme ido sin previo aviso, muy infantil de mi parte, pero al menos puedo disculparme por eso. No me auerdo si estabas muy pendiente ehn esos momentos de la wiki, pero bueno. Solo eso escribo. Espero tu respuesta tanto buena cómo mala :D. 201.231.238.88 (discusión) 23:17 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Al menos podrías responder? Solo con tu opinbion, con eso me basta. 201.231.238.88 (discusión) 23:57 6 oct 2012 (UTC) :Si eres Joacoz, sólo estás bloqueado aquí. Déjame un mensaje en la central de Wikia con tu cuenta.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 11:50 7 oct 2012 (UTC) CVN Casualmente no estaba haciendo nada y me dí cuenta de esto en el canal cvn. Saludos. -- 21:56 7 oct 2012 (UTC) Ya lo sabía, iba a escribir algo a Oliver también.Gracias y prometo al menos ayudar, de nuevo.Joacoz (discusión) 23:07 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Páginas de más. Hola Felikis, quería dejarte unas imágenes y páginas que no sirven, debido a que encontre unas de mejor calidad y a que lás páginas las ordene para que no haya cnfusiones en cuánto a los digimon. Página: MetallifeKuwagamon + ChibiKamemon http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:CannonBeemon.jpg thumb|left|66px. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/CannonBeemon_(Aircraft_Carrier) Joacoz (discusión) 05:06 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Ya veo, en cuánto a lo de la plantilla, no me cordaba. En cuánto a lo de lás imágenes, intente subir una nueva version de ellas, pero tuve unos problemas, y me seguía mostrando la version vieja, aunque haya subido la version nueva. Pero para serte sincero, esas páginas parecen estar de más, ya que si te pones a ver las páginas de digimons, en esas se incluyen sus contrapartes X hata variaciones, nop? Porque no incluir entonces sus variaciones en esas páginas tambien, y borrar las que te pedí? Si no es así, disculpa Joacoz (discusión) 19:06 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Si hablamos de trabajo, yo nunca tengo nada que hacer en el día, a excepcion de la escuela. Si se puede, quiesiera encargarme de poder ordenar esas variaciones de digimon, en cada digimon, y en vez de borrar la página, redireccionarla hacia la página donde se volvio a colocar. Joacoz (discusión) 20:21 10 oct 2012 (UTC) En eso tienes razón, pero en la página de MetallifeKuwagamon+ChibiKamemon, me parece muy innecesaria tenerla aparte, es muuuy pequeña, y solo aparecio una vez, durante 20 segundos en el ánime, obviamente, no va a tener mucha información. Se podría hacer una página para combinar todas las DigiXros que aparecieron en esos segmentos de Xros Wars? Disculpa se te parezco o muy insistente o molesto xD Joacoz (discusión) 20:51 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Ok, supongo que eso es lo mejor que se podría hacer, parece una buena idea. Quizás la cree después, si se puede, o si no la quieres crear tu antes. Pero ahora trato de agregar la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre videojuegos de digimon tanto a los digimon cómo a lo artículos, esta secos. Gracias por aclararme las cosas. Joacoz (discusión) 21:04 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Este usuario http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/187.175.85.240 no registrado, estuvo vandalizando la página Lucemon, reverti las ediciones. Si vuelve a hacerlo en alguna otra página por favor procede a el bloqueo. Ya le adverti. Joacoz (discusión) 00:48 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Buenas, quería preguntarte si podría ser el segundo encargado del Proyecto Musica, ya que he encontrado casi todo lo necesario para este. Espero respuesta :D. Te lo dejo a ti también el mensaje ya que parece que Proxmon no se conecta desde Febrero. Joacoz (discusión) 04:34 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Sería genial! Si puede ser, claro. De antemano gracias.Joacoz (discusión) 14:31 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias! Voy a estar tanto con este cómo vos con los episodios. Es una pesadilla.Joacoz (discusión) 13:18 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Si, eso note, ya mismo lo estoy solucionando xD. Joacoz (discusión) 13:35 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Te pido por favor que borres esta imagen: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Hopmon.gif. No es ni oficial, ni de relevancia en la wiki. Se nota bastante que la hizo un fan xD. Joacoz (discusión) 16:18 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Agumon BM Un pregunta, la página Agumon Burst Mode fue borrada? Porque en el listado digimon aparece cómo redirección a Agumon y no la encuentro con el buscador. Si se la borro, habra que crearla de nuevo :P. Joacoz (discusión) 12:21 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente xD, pero no encontraba la página y pense que quizás la habían borrado :D. Gracias por solucionar el problema. Joacoz (discusión) 12:55 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola! Bueno, primero quería decirte que voy de manera excelente en el proyecto música terminando con una parte de el mismo que representaba un 30 %. Quería comunicarte también que necesitaria que me puedas autorizar el crear una plantilla para los albumes de la serie, aquí un link del prototipo: Prototipo. Si no funciona el link dime y lo reparo, si funciona mejor. Espero respuesta. Joacoz (discusión) 17:44 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Twitter Cuándo puedas conectate al chat, así puedo saber tu dirección de twitter. Saludos. Joacoz (discusión) 00:44 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Ok, pero lo hize porque esos eran para mí, supuse que n tenía que hacerlo, pero meh. Joacoz (discusión) 09:22 16 oct 2012 (UTC) '''ZUDOMON men te pido disculpas por borrar la plantilla de zudomon es q no sabia lo a hacia Gracias por avisarme Rex4477 (discusión) 23:14 16 oct 2012 (UTC)Rex4477Rex4477 (discusión) 23:14 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Oye, no piensas en sacar la página que invento el fanlover? xD y la imágen también. Joacoz (discusión) 13:51 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Apariencia de la portada wiki No sé si te moleste, pero estaba pensando en que deberíamos cambiar el aspecto de la primera pagina de la wiki. No solo lo digo porque ya es viejo, sino porque también es poco funcional (no tiene links que sirvan de referencia para los artículos en general, solo a los artículos destacados) y es antiestética... está muy cargada visualmente. Sugeriría tener un aspecto visiual similar a la de la wiki de One Piece (http://es.onepiece.wikia.com). Espero que al menos consideres la idea. --Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 03:25 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Algunas ideas Espero que no me esté tomando atribuciones que no me corresponde, pero tómalas solo como propuestas y ya. xD Bueno, primero me gustaría proponer un sistema de referencias. Así podríamos poner la fuente de donde ha salido cierta info, lo que facilitaría mucho el trabajo de quienes se preguntan "¿¡de donde rayos ha puesto esa info!?". Segundo, me gustaría proponer el empezar a crear artículos acerca de los creadores de Digimon (gente como Watanabe, Konaka, etc). Es una wikia de Digimon, así que pienso que también podríamos hablar de dichos aspectos. Piénsatelo y me dices. Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 20:25 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Wiki Una pregunta, es wiki que supuestamente ibas a crear para hacer un trabajo aparte, la creaste? Quisiera hacer algunas pruebas allí también. Joacoz (discusión) 14:57 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Imágenes innecesarias Bien, encontre varias imágenes repetidas, que no son oficiales e innecesarias, quisieras que las revisaras y en lo posible las puedas borrar: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:StingmonX_x.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:BioDarkdramon.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Nefer.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:MoonMillenniummon.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Kuzuhamon.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:User101749_pic159434_1240286442.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Goatmon.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Gargolyemon.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Moosemon.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Tga03ophanimon.png http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:HagurumonX.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:275px-Clavisangemon.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Knightchessmon.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:PalmonX-1-.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Chirinmon_b.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:180px-Superstarmon.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:GazimonXxx.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Myotismonb.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Garurumona.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Royal_knightses.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:SoratoFinalePoster.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:ShogunGekomongigante.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Mammothmon_b.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Dokugumon.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Piedmon2.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Togemon_deg.jpg http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Metaletemon-1-.jpg Por favor borralas ya que me tomo bastante tiempo juntarlas :D. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 02:41 25 oct 2012 (UTC) gomen Oye Feli, al parecer, edite algo en la pagina de Taichi Yagami, y le borre algo al codigo, o le agregué codigo, no sé... algo hice mal. Podrías restablecerla sin quitar la info que agregué??? Gracias :( Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 05:54 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Porque no borraste todas las imágenes? :( Me tomo tiempo buscarlas y saber si estaban repetidas o no (en realidad no xD) Pero todas las que te di estaban repetidas, eso es verdad,sas imágenes no estaban presentes en ninguna página. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 20:11 25 oct 2012 (UTC) : Gracias. Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 22:13 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Proyecto: Bueno, quería saber si para el poyecto a futuro de la wiki se podría utilizar el diseño Tab de los episodios en los digimon, (de otra forma obviamente). Si se llegara a utilizar, solo en los que más abundantes esten de información, no en todos. Ah, también estoy trabajando en el nuevo diseño de la plantilla digimon. Si tenías algo en mente sobre esta dimelo así lo agrego :D. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 22:16 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Me he encontrado de casualidad una p{agina a borrar http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Prophecy, fijate si hay que borrarla o no. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 20:16 26 oct 2012 (UTC) Manual de estilo Hola. Me falta mucho para terminarlo, pero esta es la idea de loq ue quiero hacer: http://es.felikis.wikia.com/wiki/Pruebas_Manual_de_Estilo Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 07:23 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hey, una preguntilla, el usuario Morxito esta subiendo archivosa repetidos, al menos eso parece, pero porque lo hace? Supuestamente esas imágenes ya estaban en la wiki. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 15:57 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento gracias felkis solo dame los pasos a ver si puedo ¡eh!. 200.82.109.200 (discusión) 17:27 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, yo bueno, subo fotos de mejor definicion y con el nombre correcto, podrias borrar estas repetidas http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Leomons.jpg y http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:SaberLeomon_t_adventure.gif --Morxito (discusión) 17:34 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Buenas Cuándo puedas, conectate en el chat, tengo algo que pedir. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 19:21 4 nov 2012 (UTC) Wuooooo Mira la nueva plantilla de Digi-Analizador, la mejore! Probablemente sea de suerte que no arruine nada, pero funciono perfectamente! Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 00:12 5 nov 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones Dobles Hey, ya quite las redirecciones dobles del wiki, ya desaparecieron! bieennnn -.- Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 19:46 5 nov 2012 (UTC) Chat Cuándo puedas pasate por el chat, necesito escribirte algo, esta vez en serio xD. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 19:27 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Necesito que te conectes al chat, es sobre un tema menor..Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 21:15 8 nov 2012 (UTC) Diseño Perfeccione el diseño de las galerías, antes de modificarlo quiero ver si esta en tu agrado.Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:26 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Hice nuevas plantillas, fijate y dime que cosas habría que cambiarles..Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 22:20 10 nov 2012 (UTC) Troll problemático Hola Felikis. Venia a informarte de que un compañero mio de clase extremadamente estupido esta vandalizando mi perfil (a pesar de las continuas reversiones que hago). Quisiera pedirte que protegieras mi perfil para que solo pueda editarlo yo, ya que esto se esta saliendo de madre. 10:52 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Troll problemático No se lo dije a nadie. Supongo que debio verme editando un dia en clase 15:15 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Podrias hacerme un top 5 entre estos digimon (Mas fuerte) Shinegreymon Burst mode Victorgreymon Gallantmon crimson mode Imperialdramon figther mode Omnimon shoutmon x7 superior mode saca al que menos sea fuerte disculpa las molestias :/ By:Rex4477 (discusión) 22:07 17 nov 2012 (UTC)Rex4477 Hola Emmm, podria sher que mmm, se pudiera tomar la molestia de emm conectarse al chat? 14:21 20 nov 2012 (UTC) lo siento yo no sabia perdoname espero que me disculpes lo siento yo no sabia perdoname por favor Hola Felikis lo siento no lo sabia no volvera a pasar espero que me perdones Hola quisiera un Blog Hola Felikis soy una usuaria que desea hacer un blog sobre como respetar mas las normas del wiki ya que como veo algunos usuarios cometen infracciones y luego que pase su tiempo de suspension son eliminados por hacerlo otras 30 veces mas,así que ¿puedo?. Espero tu mas sincera respuesta... 12elx (discusión) 00:19 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Blogs ¿Qué opinas de esto? Lo mejor sería borrarlo y pasarlo a la fanon ¿no? --Ignimon 01:16 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Doblajes Felikis, ¿hay que poner los Digimon que son llamados por su nombre original en vez que el doblado? Si dices que sí, para ponerlos en sus respectivos artículos, pues en Latinoamérica hay algunos casos.? Ignimon 23:30 25 nov 2012 (UTC) No entendiste mi pregunta, es por lo que pusiste en las curiosidades, relee mi mensaje anterior.? Ignimon 00:13 26 nov 2012 (UTC) ¡eran blogs antiguos,es que yo no sabia donde estaba la fecha,no me bloquees por favor,yo que iba a saber eso recuerda que llevo 2 dias en el wiki ni soy experta! Nueva plantilla y pestañas para la wiki hola felikis requeria de tu aprobacion para el uso de una nueva plantilla para organizar mejor los articulos y evitar el uso excesivo de categorias. sin mas aqui te dejo el link de la plantilla , y el articulo en el que hice la prueba . PD: todo esto fue realizado bajo la supervision de Ignimon [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 03:04 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Analizador de Tamers Hola Felikis estaba tratando de actualizar la plantilla del analizador de Tamers, pero los códigos me confunden. ¿Podrías corregir lo que hice? Gracias.--Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 15:53 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Cursor hola felikis en primera uiero darte las gracias por aceptar la plantilla k cree en la wiki y k ya se le este dando uso, y como te habras dado cuenta yo vengo para hacer algunos cambios, como ya lo estoy haciedo en redirecciones y categorias. ahora te propongo cambiar rl cursor de la wiki aqui una muestra de como quedaria HACER CLIC. Espero tu respueta pronto para darte los codigos de la mediawiki. PD: mueve el mouse para k lo veas. [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 16:44 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Navegacion erronea Hey Felikis,¿por que no se puede ver los botones de navegaciones? pudieras arreglarlo,bueno si no puedes avisame. Tai20000 (discusión) 03:21 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Galerías Hola Felikis como sabes hay un superávit de imágenes y muchos insisten en subir más. La verdad es que un usuario me prepouso hacer las galerías solo con las fotos oficiales, yo creo que hay que hacerlas más como la wiki inglesa, especificando la fto de Banda, Toei y uno a dos capturas por anime o manga. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 03:00 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Creo que no. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 11:47 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Me parece que así queda mucho mejor, abría que sacar las subpágnas para las variaciones e instalar esa plantilla. Aunque hay muchos Digimon que no han aparecido mucho o aún no tienen perfil oficial. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 17:22 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Prefiero que se use la plantilla de la wiki de pruebas.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 18:42 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Yo solo renombraba, creo que las que hizo Charuko se redireccionaron.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 19:24 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Restauración de páginas ¿Podrías poner la información que está en la página de booras y no solo deshacer? Es que o había arreglado la información y la más correcta está en los artículos que estás borrando. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 23:50 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Digimon Reboot Hola, bueno Angemon (anime 2010) y Devimon (anime 2010) no salieron del anime, pues son rediseños conmemorativos. Creo mejor poner todos los rediseños en un solo artículo y borrar los otros, ya que no corresponden a un diseño específico del anime.--Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 02:47 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis.... ahm, soy nuevo, y, visité la pagina wiki de Betamon, un digimon de nivel inferior, preevolución de Seadramon, y vi, que hay GRANDE errores en la pagina. No se si tú puedas arreglarlo, pero para mi es un poco complicado. Atte. Palmon-Sama Ola: Ola Felikis a los tiempos amigo espero que todo te haya ido bien y hayas pasado una buena navidad bueno te escribo para decirte que ayudes en este tema que hay dudas sobre si es necesario cambiar los niveles de los digimons por ejemplo cambiar la parte de sus niveles "Megas" por "Supremo" algo que Ignimon el nuevo administrador dice que esta bien pero a mi parecer lo veo algo innesesario ya que esos niveles son los mismos y tanto en cualquier pais que lo an visto lo entienden perfectamente, ya que si cambiariamos esa parte de todos los digimos megas se harian un sobre carga de ediciones innesesarias no lo crees? bueno espero tu respuesta amigo ya que ahora no paras mucho tiempo en la wiki espero respuestas tuyas chau y suerte en todo y feliz año nuevo de antemano :D.............XxBrayanxX (discusión) 17:04 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Wiki Look here. Además quiero conversar unos temas que están en el aire. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 22:54 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Quería trtarlos en el chat o IRC, iba sobre el tema de los logros.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 00:34 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Hecho, quería decirles, pero no quise simplemente, quisiera aclarar esto de mejor manera contigo e Ignimon en el chat, son muchas cosas que escribir por un mensaje. Saludos -- 03:34 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Aya entonces cualquier cosa que tengan planeada o cambios que haigan me lo hagan saber amigo y gracias por responder el mensaje adios suerte en todo.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:05 29 dic 2012 (UTC)